


Drabbles: Stealing Kiss

by lightningklass



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, English is no my first language, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, please forgive my bad English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningklass/pseuds/lightningklass
Summary: Boyfriends just being boyfriendsWith their teases and kisses





	1. Jaehwall : Give Me That !

" _Hyung_ ~" The same voice was heard by Hyunjae's ears after it was gone for a few minutes ago.

"Hm?" Hyunjae answered with a hum, while his attention was focused on the book on his hands.

"Please~ I really want that~" Hwall whined non-stoply.

"Why don't you ask Sangyeon _hyung_ for that?" Hyunjae asked flatly, focus was still on his book.

Hwall pouted, "You don't want to to give me the special thing that i want, and tell me to ask Sangyeon _hyung_ instead? Is my boyfriend you or Lee Sangyeon?!"

Again, Hyunjae didn't answer while Hwall kept on whining. He pretend to cry like a baby, but still there is no respond from the older. The he decided to disturb Hyunjae. He snatched the book from the older's hands, but receive a light slap on his head instead. Hwall then could only whine while jumping on Hyunjae's bed.

" _Hyung_ please~ You love me, right?? Why won't you give me what i want? Do you not love me anymore? Do you? You do!! Huaaa Hyunjae _hyung_ doesn't love me anymore!! Hyunjae _hyung_ hates m--"

_**Chu~** _

Hwall fell silent as Hyunjae suddenly gave a peck on his lips.

"I already gave what you want. I'm a good boyfriend. So be like me, and let me finish my book. Okay?" Hyunjae ruffled the younger's hair. He quickly put on a pair of headphone to his ears, play the song on his phone, and back to read his book.

While Hwall was still stoned in the meantime.

"HUAAAA _HYUNG_! I WANT YOU TO BUY ME BTS _SUNBAENIM'S_ NEW ALBUM, NOT A KISS!!!! _HYUUUUUUUNG_!!'

Hwall screamed and brust out from Hyunjae's room, palms covering his red face out of embarrassment. Leaving the man in the room smirking to his own, but still focus on his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistake on the grammar. I'll try to be better next time :)


	2. SunHak : CHeer Me Up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to go with SunHak first

"Ugh~" Sunwoo groaned once again. He was trying to solve the exercise book for the collage enterence test.

"Oh, come on Sunwoo... These are basic questions. You got those in the first grade of high school, right?! Can't you do it??" sitting across the table from the boy was Haknyeon, waiting for Sunwoo so they can go to the practice room after he finished.

"But these questions are different, _hyung_... Well, actually they are nothing for me." Sunwoo said cockily and confused Haknyeon.

"If it really is nothing for you, then why don't you finish it already so we can go practice right now?! The others are waiting, you know?" Haknyeon glared at his boyfriend.

"I'm just soooo lazyyy~" Sunwoo rest his forehead on the table.

Haknyeon groaned in anger, "Oh, God! The what do i do to throw that bad habit of yours so you can finish everything?!"

Sunwoo lifted his head in an instant, then drew a suspicious smile on his face. "Simple. Cheer me up."

"What? You want me to be a cheer leader?!"

"Crazy. You have to be as pretty as Chanhee _hyung_ to wear mini skirt and dance with pom-poms." Sunwoo said jokingly, but regreted it immediately when he saw Haknyeon's face seemed annoyed. Jealousy strikes, babe. "But don't worry, i only love you."

"Cheesy." Haknyeon grunted as he rolled his eyes. "So what do you want from me? A treat to lunch? Oh, whatever! Just say what you want me to do, and finish the questions now!"

Sunwoo smirked, then get up from his seat and lean forward.

_**Chu~** _

Sunwoo pecked Haknyeon's lips.

Haknyeon was stoned as Sunwoo sat back in his seat.

"Okay! I got my mood back!" Sunwoo cheered, sticking his tongue toward Haknyeon to tease the older.

Haknyeon slap his Boyfriend's head with a book and a redened face.

"STOP JOKING AND FINISH THE QUESTIONS, YOU LAZY BRAT!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, and please forgive my mistake! Juric next, yall ;)


	3. Juric : I'm Going to Grow Tall Too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't doing my best for the grammar in this chapter. Please forgive me :(

  
"Almost there~~" Eric was standing on his tip toes, stretching his hands up to reach his water bottle on the top of the lockers. And for your information, the locker was too high for Eric. He knew who did this, and he's going to have his revenge to Hyunjae. "Aaa~ I can't reach~"

"You could just ask me to help." said Juyeon who suddenly appeared from behind Eric. His hands easily reach the object that Eric had been targeted. He handed it to the _maknae_ who was pouting at him. "Hey, i already help you, what's with that face?"

"Why do you have to be so tall while i'm not?"

"Who knows?" Juyeon replied.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?!" From Juyeon's point of view, Eric looks like he was about to cry, "I want to be tall like you, too!"

Juyeon started to panic as he saw tears storming down the younger's cheeks, "He- hey! Why are you crying??"

"Because i am not as tall as you. Huaaa~"

Juyeon rolled his eyeballs, and sigh.

"Here. Let me show you."

Juyeon pulled Eric to a small bench at the side of the practice room. He hinted the younger to stand on it. Eric didn't understand, but he did hop on to it anyway. Now Eric seems taller than Juyeon.

"How does it feel to be taller than me?" Juyeon asked as he hugged his boyfriend's body.

"Um... I- it's kinda feel a bit strange. I usually hugged around your back, but now i hug your neck."

Juyeon smiled and held Eric's hand to help him jumped down from the bench. "That means, you are fated to be shorter than me.

"Huh? What do you m--"

  
**_Chu~_ **

Juyeon pecked Eric's lips.

"So that I don't need to tiptoe. I'll just have to bent down a bit to kiss you." Juyeon said as the _maknae_ was stoned.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! THAT MEANS I AM THE ONE THAT NEED TO TIP-TOE TO KISS YOU!! URGH, I SWEAR TO GOD. JUST WATCH ME GROWING TALLER THAT YOU, _HYUNG_!!"

"Sure i will." Juyeon send a wink, patting the younger's head. He quickly exited the practice room, leaving the _maknae_ who was busy scolding no one in the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NewMoon next ;)


	4. NewMoon : I Am Not Fat!

  
"Kevin- _ah_."

"Hm?" Kevin responded, but he didn't turn his head. He was busy with his piano and music sheet. He was trying to compose a song, planning to give it to the company. If they like it, they might consider it to include it in their next album. And that's a good chance for Kevin.

"Do you think i have to go on a diet?"

Chanhee's question suddenly pulled Kevin's attention. He turned his head, "Why do you ask?"

"Eric mocked my cheek yesterday. He said i'm getting fat."

Kevin stared at Chanhee's pout from the side. The younger was sitting on the sofa, busy checking his own face on his phone while poking his cheeks. Kevin decided to end what he'd been doing. He was sure Chanhee wouldn't stop complaining about that after this.

Kevin checked on his bag, pulling out a box of pepero. He then walked toward where Chanhee was sitting.

"I'll give that kid a lesson. Now eat this."

"No~ I want to go on a diet."

Kevin sighed, then unwrapped the pepero box and pulled one of the chocolate stick. He forced the stick in between Chanhee's pouting lips, making the blonde pout even more.

"I know you like sweets. Diet can always wait."

Chanhee stared at his boyfriend, then smiled.

Right, diet always start tomorrow. Chanhee smiled with the stick still in his mouth.

"Thanks."

As he was about to bite on the edge of the stick, it was pulled away from his lips. He was going to scold Kevin, 

  
_**Chu~** _

Kevin's lips replaced the stick on Chanhee's lips.

"You're still cute even if you're fat. And i'll still love you."

Kevin hurriedly ran out from the room with the pepero box on his hand.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT?!?! MOON KEVIN GIVE THE PEPERO TO ME!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this is weird, i know. But SangCob next!


	5. SangCob : Turn On The Light!

Jacob stormed in to his room right after he and the members watched horror movie in the living room. Of course, it wasn't Jacob's wish. Hyunjae and Eric forced him to watch it with them.

Sangyeon then went in and saw his roommate was hugging his pillow tightly on his own bed.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Don't turn off the lights." Jacob mumbled with a whinny tone. He glared at the older from there.

"Why? You scared?" Jacob could see Sangyeon smiled, teasing him.

"Just don't turn off the lights!"

"But you know that i can't sleep with the lights on,"

"I don't care!"

Jacob flipped around, showing his back to the leader. He was kinda upset because Sangyeon once cooperated with the members to pull him to watch the movie with them. Actually, Sangyeon had a hidden reason. Because he knew whenever Jacob get scared, the younger will look for something to hug. He found a very good opportunity.

Sangyeon sighed, kinda regret it because Jacob then was mad at him. But it was cute tho. Sangyeon even had an idea on his head.

Click. The room dimmed dark.

Jacob immediately sat himself and turned around, wanted to scold the older. " _Hyung_!!"

_**Chu~** _

Jacob couldn't see anything. The only thing he knew was that Sangyeon pecked his lips.

"No need to be scared. I'm here with you."

Jacob could feel Sangyeon smiled even though the room was dark. But thanks to the darkness, Sangyeon won't notice his red face.

"Now let's go to sleep."

Sangyeon lifted the blanket on Jacob's bed and was about to fit himself in to the blanket. He wanted to cuddle before sleep.

"GO SLEEP ON YOUR OWN BED! AND TURN ON THE LIGHTS!!"

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been so long since i updated this. But i promise, next will be Bbangkyu!


	6. BbangKyu : Which Star Reminds You of Me?

It was midnight, Younghoon and Changmin escaped from the dorm to take a stroll at the Han river. Just the two of them. Yeah, the struggle of being an idol. It's hard to go whenever you wanted.

"Changmin- _ah_ , look at the sky."

Changmin lifted his head, a smile formed on his face as he saw stars decorated the sky, "Wow, pretty."

"Yup. So pretty."

Surely, the objects they both referred were different.

Then Changmin turned to smile to Younghoon, who immediately smiled back.

Both of them then sat on the grass. They were still watching the star above.

"Changmin- _ah_. You know, everytime i look at the stars every night--" Changmin stared at Younghoon with curiousity as the older didn't finish his sentence. Then Younghoon turned his head and stared deeply at Changmin. "They always remind me of you."

"Really?"

"Really. Especially that one," Younghoon looked up at the sky again.

"Which one?" Changmin followed where Younghoon was looking at.

But a hand suddenly cup his face

_**Chu~** _

"The one that is right next to me. The one that shines brighter than the others."

Younghoon smiled without growing the gap between their noses. Changmin blushed.

" _HYUNG_ , WE'RE IN PUBLIC!!"

Changmin stood up and ran away from Younghoon. The older laughed, then ran after his boyfriend.

_**FIN** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all. Sorry for the late update! See ya ^^


End file.
